Disbelief
by carsoncampbell10
Summary: Frisk is on genocide. However, a certain comedian interferes with the human's beheading of Papyrus.
1. Chapter 1

"Halt, Human!"

The words rang through the thickly falling snow. One could see the outline of two creatures, both human-like. The taller one said: "Let me share a few things with you... First off, you are a freaking weirdo! Not only do you not like puzzles, but the way you shamble about from place to place... the way your hands are always covered in powdery dust... I think your life is going down a dangerous path."

The smaller being stepped slowly to the taller one, who's outline proved it to be a skeleton.

"However, I, the Great Papyrus, shall help you! I will guide you down the straight and narrow, and help you grow to be a better person!" The human stepped again.

"See? This is exactly what I'm talking about! So, shall you accept my offer?"

Silence.

The human smiled. But it wasn't a sweet smile. No. This smile was demented. Their pupils shrank. They ran up to Papyrus.

"I see you are approaching. Are you offering a hug of acceptance?" He outstretched his arms. He smiled his sweet smile.

One uppercut. That was all it would take. One simple strike, and his head would fall. That was what the human was planning. However, someone... smaller interfered.

...That comedian!

A single crack creeped its way up his head where the glove had struck him.

The human staggered back in shock, bandanna slipping from sweat.

Papyrus could only watch as his brother slowly turned to dust.

"S-sans?" was all he could manage.

"Paps. Run. Go. Warn the others. Wait at Judgement Hall. Stop them. But, most of all... God, I love ya, Papyrus." Sans said as his eye sockets went dark. Papyrus held the smaller skeleton's skull in his gloves as it dissolved into grey dust. It fell through his hands and blew away in the wind.

Sans' jacket and shorts fell to the ground, piling over his slippers.

Papyrus was paralyzed with wide eye sockets. He looked at the Human.

"I believed in you. I thought that anyone could be good, if they just try. Then this happened. Human- No, whatever you are... you are a freak."

Papyrus ran away...


	2. Chapter 2

"Undyne! Undyne!" he called out.

"What is it, Papyrus?" she responded.

Papyrus was tearing up, hyperventilating. Undyne knew something was wrong.

"S-sans, that creature- they-"

"Woah, Papyrus, slow down! Tell me what happened. What creature?" Undyne knew that to get anything out of him, she would have to start at the beginning.

"Th-the human."

"What about them?"

Papyrus' throat was clogged with sorrow. He could barely speak.

"Th-they were about to attack m-me, but Sans- he-" Papyrus buried his skull in Sans' jacket.

Undyne understood very well. Sans was his only family, and the human… took that away from him.

"I understand. I know that he meant… so much to you, but you _have_ to understand that we can't just sit here and talk about it. You know where Hotland is, right?" Her eyes were dampening. To see Papyrus so depressed was the worst thing someone could ever witness. Someone so upbeat and naïve and energetic, suddenly so dreary and scared for his life.

Papyrus nodded in response. He had been to the laboratory before for puzzle inspiration, along with weekly trips with his father as a child.

"Go there. Tell Alphys what happened, and she will explain what for you to do, and what… his job was, and how important he was to the Underground."

With that, Papyrus was running off, jacket and scarf flowing in the wind. However, he ran to the opposite direction of Hotland, but Undyne didn't stop him. Papyrus always went somewhere with a purpose, and no matter what it was, she wasn't going to hold him back.

 _Rustle_

Her head turned toward the sound. She knew exactly who it was, and she did not like them one bit.

"I know you're there, _freak._ I know that you were listening, and I know what you did. What you did to him. Now, he's off to who KNOWS where. But me and you, it's gonna be a different story. You better get prepared, punk. I'M GONNA KILL YOU, PUNK!" The last sentence she yelled out for what was left of the Underground to hear.

With that, she disappeared into the shadows, eye leaving a dot of light before fading out.

 _18 left._


	3. Chapter 3

Click.

He unlocked and opened the door with fire seemingly escaping from the crack between the it and the olive carpet.

It creaked open due to the door not being used much since his brother gained his teleporting ability, and Papyrus made a note to fix that once it was all over.

Once he stepped inside, the door slowly closed behind him. He scanned the room, looking for anything that might help him. He saw the ball of sheets, the trash-nado, and the sock pile. But something from the drawer caught his attention.

He picked up the item, pro in itself to be a brass key with the words "behind house" scratched into it.

Going to the location on the key, Papyrus opened the front door as a mixture of snow and dust blew against his skull. He walked around the house, surprised to see a narrow passageway behind his shelter.

He opened an almost new door, which lead to a staircase that seemed to go forever.

He descended down the staircase, seeing pictures of Sans with many people he didn't recognize. Some of them, he swore he saw before, but he just couldn't but his finger on it.

Dust and cobwebs were collecting on the walls of the stairway, meaning that he was one of the only people to walk down here.

After what seemed to be 5 minutes of strange pictures and dusty walls, he reached another door. Papyrus opened said door, and the first thing he saw were papers all over the floor. Upon further inspection, his eye sockets seemed to grow wider as he read over the papers upon papers of research.

Resets. Save points. Files. These words were only words he had seen in a video game once before. In reality? He had never expected to face a creature with such powers.

That's when it all started coming back to him. The good times, the bad times… all forgotten within the depths of the save files created by the creature that killed so, so many people.

He remembered them going through his puzzles that he had worked so hard on. He remembered when they had a date and he had to use the power of his "Cool Dude" outfit.

But most of all, he remembered getting to the surface. The surface, where all monsters dreamed of going to live peacefully with the humans.

And one particular human had taken that away from everyone.

Drip.

One tear after the other, they fell from his skull. He felt a fire burning within him. A fire blazing so hot, that it came to his skull.

He looked in the broken mirror on the wall, only to see a thousand replicas of himself with his right eye glowing orange. It then burst into a fire, and he felt his anger and hatred for the human.

He wanted to get revenge. They could have lived happily on the surface, with humans and monsters living together in harmony. Of course, it wouldn't be perfect. But he would be happy with all of his friends.

The fire blazed even brighter, until he felt everything around him go dark.

He felt a churning sensation, which would turn anyone else's stomach.

Suddenly, it got a lot warmer. He felt his surroundings change, but he didn't dare open his eyes.

"P-papyrus?"


	4. Chapter 4

He opened his sockets, letting a flood of light pour into his skull. His soul was racing inside of his ribcage, pounding on the door of his bones.

She stood in shock at the sudden skeleton, appearing in her house with a flash or orange light. She twiddled her claws, asking "P-Papyrus? Why a-are you here?"

Then, he looked up, seeing the yellow lizard monster. His eye's fire had disappeared for now, leaving the socket as its normal appearance.

"Doctor Alphys? Wowie, I haven't seen you since I was a baby-bones. It's nice to meet you again."

Alphys pushed her glasses up her snout, eyes still wide from shock.

"O-oh, yes, it i-is. I saw what- what happened in S-snowdin. I-I know he was very i-important to you, a-and it effected a lot of people, i-including me. B-but we can always-"

The oversized monitor made a "wa-psh" sound and their shoe came in contact with another being. The two monsters in the laboratory could only watch as another innocent Woshua was slain.

It turned to dust as the little duck in their bucket-like body fell to the grass. It tried to scurry off, but the human's legs were too quick. It, too, turned into a small pile of dust next to the former Woshua.

"Those poor monsters… We can't sit around and do nothing about it, Alphys!" Papyrus responded as he witnessed another murder.

"I know, P-Papyrus, but there isn't m-much we can do. All we r-really can do is w-wait for Undyne to defeat the h-human." She twisted her hands in one another nervously.

"Maybe there is! Maybe we can do something, other than watch! For example, we could evacuate the citizens of Hotland! Take them somewhere safe!" He came up with the idea off the top of his skull, not having any idea how thy would do so.

"Y-ya know, that's not a b-bad idea. We could get Mettaton to collect everyone he can find, and bring them all here. I-in fact, I'll call him r-right now!" She dashed to the other side of the room, dialing Mettaton's downloaded phone.

Meanwhile, Papyrus could only sit and watch another monster die. This time a Temmie, completely unaware of the killing-spree.

"Hoi, I'm Temmie! Human… so cu-" the innocent monster was met face-to-face with the cover of an old journal, the thick leather fracturing their skull so bad, that they almost immediately turned to dust.

Papyrus couldn't bear to watch any longer, hugging his brother's warm coat. He had already buried Sans' other articles of clothing, knowing that he was in a better place than the living hell that Papyrus was in.

Alphys walked back and sat on the couch, carrying a couple bags of popato chisps.

"Met's on his way here with the residents of MTT resort, along with a few people he found along the way." Alphys said in an attempt to comfort the cowering skeleton. She only got a slight nod in response.

Half an hour had passed, and the human was nearly through Waterfall, crushing the skull of an Aaron. Papyrus could swear that he saw a flower in the corner of the monitor screen, seeming to cheer the human on.

"Mmmmeeeettaton iiiiiis here!"

The door burst open, revealing the rectangular robot, along with, Bratty and Catty, a few Vulkins, Tsunderplane, Pyropes, and various residents from the resort.

Alphys hopped up from the couch, where Papyrus had fallen asleep, crying while doing so.

"Oh, M-Mettaton, thank g-goodness you're here! I-is this everyone?"

"Everyone that I could find, at least. That spider girl insisted on staying and protecting her beloved spiders, and who could turn down someone who wanted to save her species?" The robot responded, with his red "M" appearing on his facial screen.

"O-ok, we don't have enough time to go back t-to look for more. C-come here, I know a-a safe place."

She lead the crowd to what seemed to be a bathroom. She opened the door and revealed an elevator.

"Alright, everyone go in g-groups of ten. Mettaton, s-stay up here with me and P-Papyrus for now. If anything g-goes wrong, I n-need you to stay up h-here and resist the human as long as y-you can." The doctor then motioned for the first ten monsters to get in the elevator, saying it wasn't as scary as it seems.

Once everyone was safely downstairs, Mettaton and Alphys sat on the couch and woke up Papyrus to get ready for the upcoming battle between the two warriors.

Determination.


	5. Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys, in hoping to have this story done in two weeks or so. No, this won't turn into a huge series, just until I think it is necessary to end it.**

 **Also, I added a pet about Papyrus burying Sans' clothing. If you guys want, I will add a chapter taking place between chapter 3 and 4.**

 **Thats all for now, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hello again. I forgot to mention that the residents of Snowdin (meaning the Bunnies, a few dogs, and Grillby's gang) had evacuated to the lab as well, and more important stuff relating to this fact will be revealed in this chapter and later in the story. Enjoy.

"W-what's with that weird expression? Why won't you answer me?"

The spiked dinosaur monster backed away from the human's blank expression.

The three monster in the lab could barely watch what they expected to be another murder of their kind.

They watched in agony as the journal went flying towards the kid's face. They looked away from the monitor, not being able to bear an innocent child die.

What they were expecting was the sound of another monster turning to m, but they only heard the sound of ripping metal.

Papyrus was the first to uncover his face from the pillow he was hugging. What he saw was horrifying.

The dino-like monster was shoved behind another monster as they avoided the hit. The protector, however, was not so lucky.

"Listen next time I tell you to leave, ok?"

Papyrus recognized those words only to come from his best friend, Undyne. Her entire body had seemed to be ripped in half, all in a single blow.

The monster kid ran past Undyne and the human, to the direction of Hotland, where he presumed his parents had to be.

Since the video footage was somewhat delayed, the Kid burst through the main entrance of the lab, bawling his eyes out, not a minute later.

"M-mom! Dad! Sis!"

He fell on the floor, curling up into a ball, creating a pool of tears.

Alphys immediately recognized the child from a photo she once saw, and ran to the elevator to search for his family.

"Mom… Dad… I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have run away…"

Papyrus walked to the child and put his skeletal arm around him.

"I know it must be hard for you, running away… But you need to stay strong! Doctor Alphys went to get your family, I'm sure they'll be so happy to see you safe." He used his voice that he used whenever Sans had nightmares. His most sentimental voice.

He hugged the child as if he were his own, his warm bones and jacket comforting him.

The kid stopped shaking. He leaned into the taller monster, wrapping his tail around his legs. They sat like that for a while, with Mettaton watching Undyne's speech.

"Oh. My. God. Darlings! You simply HAVE to see this!" He called out to them, moving so that there was more room on the couch.

Papyrus picked up the Kid and brought him to the couch, putting the blue coat around him. He tied the sleeves in a knot around his stomach, due to the lack of arms.

"Everyone in the world… I can feel their hearts beating as one! And they all have one goal… To defeat YOUUU!"

Undyne's scream was heard throughout the Underground. It filled everyone with hopes and dreams that they hadn't felt since the seventh human fell down.

Papyrus then made the monitor's footage go to all the screen downstairs by plugging in a few cords, so that everyone could see.


	7. Chapter 6

The Survivors of the Underground (what Papyrus had officially named them) were watching in awe as Undyne survived the blow of a LV10 human by using their power against them.

Determination.

Alphys had found Monster Kid's parents and sister, a blue and a pink striped dinosaur (both armless) along with a red one that seemed to be MK's older sister.

Them and Papyrus were close together with their eyes wide in awe of the heroine.

Alphys had gotten everybody snacks, and Mettaton was commenting on the camera angles.

The journal flew like a boomerang, while spears of justice flew at the human. Undyne was hit once again, she had never been the best at dodging. A bit of her scaly blue skin melted off, resulting in her shoulder sagging downward.

Wave after wave of spears for what seemed like hours, the human kept striking despite them being surrounded with attacks.

"Like, how is she doing that?"

"I don't know, but, like, it's super cool!"

All hope had been refilled in the monster hide-out. Not one of them doubted that this living hell would finally be over.

Every time a spear hit the human, a roar was heard from the crowd. Nobody knew if Undyne would be able to hear them, but it was worth a shot.

"Yooo! That's so cool!"

"Yeah, totally, bro!"

"Children! Be more accurate! This is undoubtedly AWESOME!"

"Honey, don't encourage them like that! Do it like this! LET'S GO UNDYNE, LET'S GO!"

"Wowie! Undyne's fighting techniques in her new form are astounding! Not a single mess-up!"

The group of five cheered with noodles all over the floor, themselves, and even a few inside of Papyrus.

"OhmygodohmygodpeopleareSOOOCLOOOSETOMEEEE"

"This battle is getting hotter every SECOND!"

"Can someone turn up the volume?"

*undescript barking noises*

"Temmie thinks fishes abs… NOT cute!"

The entire upstairs floor could hear the group in the basement through half a mile of ground.

Cheering was heard in everyone's ears/ear holes/wherever they would hear sound every second of the battle. It only stopped when a cloud of dirt blocked everyone's view.

Once the cloud faded, nobody spoke a word. Food fell out of everyone's mouths.

Blue puddles were all over the bridge and the area around it. The journal returned back to its owner. Undyne was on her knee. Hope shriveled away from the souls of the monsters.

"I've failed them all… Papyrus… Asgore… Alphys… everyone was depending on me to defeat you… And I've failed. By now, Alphys had evacuated everyone somewhere safe. Somewhere that you can't get to."

Tears were shed. Alphys was bawling. Papyrus had unstable breathing. The Dino Family was huddled up together.

"THIS WORLD WILL LIVE ON! THIS WORLD WILL LIVE ON! IT WILL… it will…"

The armor hit the ground with a clang.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: NYGAHHHH! Steven much?

I will be doing a Q/A sometime later, but I'm going to ask they YOU don't ask anything too personal. By personal I mean "how old are you" and "what's your zip code" etc etc.

That aside, enjoy the new chapter.

"No, no no, no no no! This can't be happeneing! She can't lose!"

"D-dad! Mom! What're we gonna do?"

"O-ok! Everyone in the elevator, NOW!

"Papyrus and I will stay up here to hold them back. You darling Dino's stay safe, alright?"

"We will. Thank you. Mr. Mettaton."

"Come, kids.. We must go downstairs now."

Chaos broke out in the lab. Everyone upstairs was shoving their way into the elevator, and everyone downstairs were frantically trying to get as far back from the entrance as possible.

"Don't worry, Doctor Alphys. We will take care of that human."

"Y-you saw what happened to… her… P-please be careful! I'll tell Asgore what happened. P-Papyrus, go to judgement hall. M-Mettaton, d-do what we planned from the s-start."

Alphys frantically yelled that out as the door to the elevator closed. The two that remained switched the monitor to show the downstairs area, along with everyone down there. The reptiles arrived and Alphys told everyone to stay calm.

Papyrus activated a voice speaker and said "We will alert you before the human comes. Stay quiet."

Once he got the thumbs up from Alphys, he switched the speaker off. He kept the monitor on, so they could make sure nothing went wrong.

Mettaton sent a bag of food through a chute in the dashboard, so they wouldn't starve.

However, when he turned around, the skeleton was gone.

He looked over the scene. There was a pair of broken glasses, a loose paper, and the armor.

It was filled with fresh monster dust, sprawled out on the ground. The helmet had rolled in front of the body, separating them.

He lifted up the helmet, brushing the dirt off. He looked over it, finding traces of the heroine's sweat.

He lifted it over his skull, placing it over himself. It was a big big, but he didn't scare. He didn't care that it looked weird with the blue jacket. He didn't care that barely anyone respected him.

All he cared about was stopping the human. The human who killed his only family.

The human who killed his best friend.

The human who cause the whole Underground to lose hope.

But most of all; the human who took the perfect ending from the whole world.

If Mettaton fails, he would have to fight.

It's what Sans would do.

It's what Undyne tried to do.

It's what he will do.


	9. Chapter 8

He hid as the human walked out of the elevator, frying pan gripped tightly. He knew what was coming next. They were going to the abandoned Mettaton Resort, to the core. There, they would fight Mettaton. Papyrus had hope in him, but if the human could beat Undyne, who could?

They entered the resort, and walked right to the other side with the cowboy hat tipped down. They entered the core, out of sight of Papyrus.

"Well, this is it, Mettaton. Do your best. We all believe in you."

After he ensured that the human was gone, he entered the resort and checked for any remaining residents, just in case.

He found the clerk of the burger joint still at his post, for some odd reason. He looked timid as ever. Papyrus looked beyond the orange cat monster and saw many cigarettes piled up in the back.

"Why are you still here? You should be back at the lab with Alphys!" He said.

"Look pal, the Mett found out I left my post, I'd be dead where I stand. If you think I'm gonna move from this spot anytime soon, you'd have an even bigger pile of cigs than me," said the employee.

Papyrus moved on, not caring if the employee wouldn't leave to safety. After all, the human already passed by him and he wasn't dust, so he seemed safe.

He looked in the guest rooms and dining area, and found that everyone had left. With a sigh, Papyrus teleported to the core just as the human entered Mettaton's awaiting room.

If Mettaton failed now, there would be little hope left. Only him and Asgore would remain after that, knowing that the evacuated monsters had evacuated for a reason. Some sort of transformation started to happen inside the closed off room, along with blasting music.

Papyrus' hope was greatened, knowing that the rectangular celebrity had transformed into something in more powerful.

Hearing that some sort of powerful blast had taken place, he, staying on the positive side, rushed into the room once the doors had opened.

There was no human blood.

There were no human remains.

The only thing that was left in the room…

Was a pile of scrap parts.


	10. Chapter 9

He frantically looked around for his skeletal acquaintance, even back at his dusty shack of a house. The Underground seemed entirely empty to him, yet he knew that some monsters had escaped. Only some, yet he didn't know where to.

He heard faint music coming from the core, no doubt that conceited microwave. The dust flowing low above the ground hit him right in the face, before he dove into the dirt. He arose near the core, where some sort of powerful blast was heard before the music cut off abruptly.

Sighing, he dove back into the ground into… a very familiar place he had left behind.

Footsteps approached. He hid into the ground until they were directly above him, to which he popped out..

"Howdy, Chara! You made it home. Remember when we used to play here? Hee hee hee… Today's gonna be just as fun!"

They responded with nothing. They just kept walking and nearly ignored him. As they walked over him, he noticed that they were wearing the childhood locket that he remembered so dearly.

He popped back up in front of them, sensing their slight annoyance.

"I remember when I first woke up here. I was so scared… I couldn't feel my arms or legs! My entire body had turned into a… Well, you probably already know that, huh? I mean, with all the resets that have been occurring, obviously you've done this before. After all, you've gotten them to the surface a few times, and then you got bored. So you started experimenting. Toying with monsters' lives as you pleased. And every once in a while, something changes. But I bet you weren't expecting that fool of a skeleton to jump out, were you?"

A single tear dropped from their face, splashing on the ground into a million pieces. Just like the innocent monsters that had to die for no reason in particular.

"Shut up, Asriel." They said, clenching the knife's handle with white knuckles.

Those words struck him right in the heart. He shouldn't be surprised, really. They have, after all, done countless resets. But those words were something only Chara would say. Not this human.

He knew his sibling was in there, but he knew that he couldn't get in their way. After all, creatures like themselves wouldn't hesitate to kill each other if they got in the other's way.

With a sigh, he said: "Alright, Chara, do as you must."

He had never said such empty words in his life.


End file.
